


How to make a City Happy

by Cyberra, Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: The Level Workers [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Metrotitan/Platform Manager bond, Other, Spark Bond, Sticky Sex, sneeky mates, tri-bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberra/pseuds/Cyberra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.....and smug. Just because Metroplex is on a different scale of things, doesn't mean he won't or can't interact with those inside of his walls... and he can also do some other interesting things with his Command Nest and its also how he can drive a PM nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make a City Happy

 “Normal spoken dialog,”

“ ** _Metrotitan spoken dialog,_** ”

:: _Comm dialog,_ ::

~bond or hardline dialog from a normal mech,~

~ **bond or hardline dialog from a Metrotitan,** ~

* * *

 

Rhythm Runner came out of recharge and found herself alone. At least, relatively speaking she was alone. Though Octane’s large frame was missing from where it would normally be around or under her, the now thick energy field in their shared rooms was quiet nice. The mostly silvery femme stretched rolling onto her front to do so, and when she sat up Runner felt... heavy. She knew that she would feel that way for a while from the activities before recharge.

~Metroplex?~ The artist touched the new threads of her extended bond, hoping to just get him, and just in case said aloud, “Plexy?”

 **~Yes?~** the giant cityformer replied, reaching through the new threads of the bond. A faint rumble shivered through the titan's frame.

~Is Octane wired into the command nest yet?~ The femme guessed without checking though the bond. If she did it might just warn Octane of her idea that had come to her an orn before. Since then it had been mulled over and Rhythm Runner had poked at any history and information files to double check. Her folded up wings were twitching, opening and closing like a nervous flutterby, and she was pretty sure Metroplex could read her thoughts.

 **~He's just hooking up the last connections,~** Metroplex told her, humor coloring his thoughts. If there was one thing he always had fun doing, it was pestering his PM, and Rhythm Runner's thoughts were hinting at an opportunity to do just that.

The femme propped her chin in her hands, smiling at the hidden camera she knew was in the room, at least where one of them was. Having cameras almost everywhere when a Metrotitan was the only one viewing them, for some reason that wasn’t so bad at all, ~As I’m sure you got a show last night… and may have noticed that Octane was still restless...~ and just in case said aloud so Octane wouldn’t pick up on anything, “Is it true you can mate with mechs our size?”

 ** _"It is,"_** Metroplex confirmed. **_"Metrotitans are mechs, just like other Cybertronians... just a lot bigger. We have needs, just like our smaller cousins. The difference is that we're too big to do anything about it most of the time. Too big to be getting up and wandering off, rarely moving from where we've settled down. So the systems were developed and built in to allow interfacing with normal-sized mecha."_**

“Mecha probably couldn’t afford to have those old, basically fragging festivals all the time. Oh, sorry,” Rhythm Runner put a hand over her mouth at the less then respectful way of saying that, “So that makes sense. Do you think... You could with Octane?” She asked to cover or distract from her rudeness of before. Though a little thought of, _‘and me too later?’_ lingered in her mind.

The cityformer's amusement rumbled all around her. **_"That's pretty much what they were. They were still important, though, if anyone wanted to start a new city."_** Had he been in his mech form, his antennas would have twitched. **_"Yes, I can."_** His voice deepened to a purr, **_"With both of you."_**

Rhythm Runner wiggled in place on the berth, “That would be wonderful, and more so for Octane... I don’t think he’s been spiked since he started flirting with me, before the war.” She admitted with a mischievous streak in her.

The huge grin was almost audible in the cityformer's voice. **_"This sounds like it's going to be fun."_** The glider scooted back so she could twitch her wings against the wall, the closest thing to a cuddle she could give the enormous mech. **_"Should we bother giving him warning, or should I just 'sneak up on him'?"_** The grin was audible enough to hint that, had he been in mech form, it would have stretched almost from audial to audial.

"No warning, he deserves it, trust me he does," Runner giggled.

Metroplex's chuckle vibrated through his frame. **_"He's probably going to get us for this, but it will be very worth it."_** Shifting his attention, he checked on what his PM was currently up to.

Elsewhere, the currently blissfully unaware of what was being plotted (though aware of high amusement on the bond), Octane had his optics dimmed as he checked on the list of things that Metroplex had long since dubbed his duty to oversee. It took a little while and was great to do brainlessly right after coming out of recharge. Unnoticed, small panels opened under and behind the purple mech, allowing slim cables to wiggle out of their hiding places. The first light touch almost startled Octane right out of his armor.

"Primus!" The triple changer twitched his wings against the slots that had been altered for the mech. Octane shifted, lifting up an arm and the connecting cables to peer between the two attached to that side, "The slag?"

One of the cables flicked at him in an almost cheeky manner before sliding up and over purple armor, poking busily at seams and joints. Metroplex hummed softly, pretending innocence. The PM twitched his right wing, in more interest than anything as he completely trusted the city-former.

"What are you...?" He asked, plucking at the cable, at the same time starting a cycle of venting hot air out of his innermost systems, so to keep the stored energon tanks cool. Another cable joined the first, squirming its way under a purple plate to feather its tip over the underlying circuitry. It was quickly joined by a third, then more as they slid out of their hiding places. They poked at and under every plate of purple metal in reach, looking for all of the hot spots.

"Oy!" Octane wiggled in his seat, and tried to sit up, but sitting in the Command Nest wasn't all that good of an idea. A shiver ran though his shell, wings twitching more at the light touches.

 ** _"Problem?"_** Metroplex managed to sound completely innocent, as if he'd only just noticed what was going on. The amusement trickling through the bond, however, hinted otherwise.

Octane made an interesting sound as he pushed back into the cradle, gripping the supports that normally would help lift him up and out. But he wasn't too surprised to find it not working, and the mech's red optics flickered as the seeking cables found a spot. Reflexively purple armor lifted more, as the touch was light enough to be like his mate's, and Octane always kept her own light frame in mind, so the reflex was to allow more access.

The cables promptly wiggled in, more sliding in to stroke along Octane's circuitry. Others probed at the sensitive joints of knees and ankles and shoulders. Some reached up to stroke over purple wings. Metroplex had long since figured out that wings were very sensitive in fliers. The triple changer wasn't immune in the least, and though at first he tried to tuck his wings down, they soon lifted and spread as much as the Nest's cradle would let them. A low rumble of pleasure escaped the mech as not only his wings were getting attention, but under the wheels on his legs and back as well.

"Plexy...?"

 ** _"Yeeeeees?"_** the cityformer drawled as a cable wriggled its way into a wheel well, poking daintily at the wheel mounts. The wheel rotated in turn at the stimuli, the pede below it shifted on the plate for it.

Familiar heat was building inside chest and lower, and Octane wondered if he could find Rhythm Runner... then he wondered if he could get up at all, and experimentally the mech tried to lift his arms. He reached out to touch at the golden threads in the woven bonds he had, a wordless question.

Metroplex's chuckle vibrated the metal all around his PM. **_"Your flitter has been doing her research,"_** the giant mech crooned.

"Flitter always is..." Octane gasped and finally wiggled as the thin cables in his hip joints finally started to drive him insane along with the feelings from his wings.

 ** _"She discovered that mecha of my size all have specialized equipment allowing a Metrotitan to interface with our smaller cousins,"_** the titan added, more cables sneaking into Octane's wheel wells. Thin cables curled over Octane's thighs, poking into the sensitive inner seams.

"Heard about thaaaaaaaat- okay that's nice." Octane groaned, tilting his head back as he dimmed his optics. Unconsciously he shifted his hips as he gripped the supports.

 ** _"And she asked me to... demonstrate."_** There was a slag-eating grin audible behind the cityformer's purr.

Demonstrate?

~Oh you sneaking little flitter...!~ Octane sent over the bond on a ‘wide band’ so both Rhythm Runner and Metroplex could hear, while he narrowed his optics for a moment at the ceiling. His wings arched as much as they could, in the slots or holds they were in. ~The both of you- oh, that feels good too.~

Metroplex laughed at him, through the bond and out loud. **~I think you'll be thanking her after this,~** the titan crooned as cables stroked along the seams where Octane's wings attached to his back, and others slid along the sensor-laden leading edges.

The mech's rumble turned into a purr, shifting his wings in little bits to get more attention. Any come-back was drowned out at the flood of sensations from the seeking cables, for a few blissful moments, Metroplex could have either cocooned Octane or restrained him and the triple changer wouldn't noticed.

Another cable slid out of hiding. This one was thicker than the others and silvery in color. It wriggled out of its hiding place, sliding up to poke around Octane's hips and pelvic plating, the tip circling the rim of the triple changer's valve cover. Metroplex purred, drinking in the sensations flowing through the bond.

Octane twitched and rumbled his thrusters before lifting his head to see, and something almost like a whine slipped out of him. Oh those two were not only sneaky but tricky and clever.

"Metroplex..." The mech breathed aloud, and willingly opened his valve cover, shifting to rock his hips at the touch, unable to help it.

 **~Sneaky and clever, but you love us anyway,~** Metroplex teased affectionately as the cable tip slid over the platelets surrounding Octane's valve, ever so slowly pushing through them into the valve itself.

~Always, always,~ Octane promised as he moaned at the slow invasion, feeling sensor nodes start to light up that had been dormant for a very long time indeed.

The cable slooooooooowly worked its way in deeper, rubbing up against every sensor node it could find on the way. The tip wiggled about, exploring every inch of the sensitive lining. The other cables under Metroplex's control did the same under purple armor, easing in deeper, seeking out the most sensitive places.

Normal stamina was all fine and good, but Octane was finding that ‘normal’ was taking a friendly toss right out the metaphorical air-lock or hatch into space beyond. Octane was perfectly happy with this to, as he braced on his back and lifted his pelvis to meet the Metrotitan's interfacing cable, his valve slick and started to really stretch for the first time in a lone while. The mech's shields were down, so the created sensations were flowing freely to the linked connections he had with the city-former. Octane wiggled again in the cradle of the Command Nest, venting and mentally encouraging Metroplex to continue.

The colossal mech was only too happy to oblige. The other cables roamed about under purple armor, stroking and tweaking, driving the charge higher and higher. The metal under the triple changer vibrated from Metroplex's purr, the titan thoroughly enjoying what was echoing back down the bond and through the other connections to him. His interfacing cable thoroughly and slowly explored the slick valve, making sure to stroke and tease every sensor node it could find in the process.

"Plexy...!" Octane whined as his heated system started to crave movement, and he tried to rock, but the cradle wasn't good for that. His flitter riding on him? Bit better, but not for the mech stuck in almost in place. Octane's valve constricted a little before his calipers cinching down trying to pull the cable in deeper.

The air itself seemed to vibrate from the city-mech's purring chuckle. The cable began to slide in and out, still moving with excruciating slowness at first but slowly picking up speed, wiggling around slightly to rub over as many nodes as possible. The purple and white mech twitched and jerked in the cradle of the Nest, his groans rising to a blissful and wanting keen as he fumbled for a better hand hold, with no one to grasp above or below his frame. With each movement the connections that linked him at sides, arms and thighs alternately rubbed against mech or cradle. It sent extra flashes of sensation to the already building network across Octane's frame from the smaller cables that were under his opened armor.

The interface cable slid in as deep as it could reach, the tip wiggling against the dense cluster of sensor nodes at the very top. Metroplex's purr deepened as the feedback swept through the bond and the hardline connections, the cityformer venting excess heat into space to keep his internal temperatures from getting out of hand. He was thoroughly enjoying this, especially the reactions he was getting.

He couldn't help it, the begging keen morphed into a long growl of powerful engines, Octane was capable of pushing out of a planet's gravity himself. But the mech moved to close his legs in an attempt to hold the cable there in place, just a little longer. Just a little longer as the wave of heat, lubricant and energy charged though him, faster than normal this way but no less wonderful. As Octane just let himself go to overcharge, with a near roar of pleasure, he was dimly aware of Rhythm Runner's encouragement, yet couldn't tell who she was cheering on.

Probably Metroplex.

Octane really didn’t care at that exact moment though, all his attention was on what the city-former was doing to him and the result.

A deep rumble from the Metrotitan vibrated through the metal of the nest and along all the cables, sending new vibrations through Octane's systems. The interface cable wiggled in deeper, stroking over the ceiling nodes, little zaps of charge stimulating each one it touched.

Octane flexed and squirmed under the Metrotitan's attentions, with no leverage, or sense to get any for that moment. The mech gave up on thought, surrendering as his hands slipped into the Nest's workings. Not fully sure if it was his idea but at the same time he knew this Command Nest and were sensitive parts and cables where. Now and then Octane had trailed a hand over parts and gotten a purr, so perhaps... maybe when he was more coherent to properly return the favor.

The air trembled at Metroplex's deep purr as he reacted to the stimulation. Gaps between metal plates opened wider, giving Octane more access while still supporting the triple changer's frame. His interface cable continued to slide in and out of Octane's valve, rubbing over the nodes, teasing at the lining. Wings twitched before the mech shifted, pushing and angling his wings out of the slots to rub them against a rarely touched part of the Nest. Just the ends brushed over, and it angled Octane into a new position but he couldn't help the playful thrum of his engine before sitting up again.

Metroplex purred again, enjoying the touches. The cables under Octane's armor stirred and twitched, teasing at his wiring and circuit boards, stroking over the inner mechanics of his joints. Octane swarmed again at that, flaring his armor plates and growled, though he was grinning before shuttering his optics as the roll of energy didn't get a chance to fully lull before re-building in him.

The mech gave a whimper, "Plexy..."

 ** _"Yes?"_** The giant's voice was gently teasing. The cable in Octane's valve slowed its movements, giving Octane at least a little time to recover. The metal of the nest vibrated against Octane's back, tickling the sensors in wings and back.

The mech hummed and press his back against the cradle, "You're horrible," He vented heat and added, "And wonderful." Octane reached through the bond to the mech, optics still off.

The grin was audible again. **_"I'll take that as a compliment."_** Through the bond, Metroplex's thoughts twined with Octane's, bright with amusement and affection.

Octane snuggled against the older mech, both in the cradle and in the bond. The memory of his encounter with the Metrotitan's spark when they bonded and he felt warmth flood his spark just from the memory. ~Primus I love you I think...know...I can't think anymore. Thanks a lot.~

 **~I love you too,~** the titan purred softly. Affection swirled around Octane's thoughts, a thread of smug pleasure under it. Metroplex was quite pleased with himself for having rendered Octane briefly incapable of coherent processing.

~Did you kill him? So they say,~ Rhythm Runner asked from where she was, poking at the non-reacting puddle in the bond that was her mate.

 **~He's a puddle of goo with two wings poking out, but he's still processing, albeit glacially,~** Metroplex replied, very amused and pleased with himself. **~Give him a couple breems and maybe he'll return to coherence.~**

"...flitter..." Octane belatedly realized, his valve cycling down around the cable still there.

~How long are you keeping him?~ Runner asked, snickering as she picked that up.

 **~You'll get him back when he's recharging.~** That was definitely an answering snicker in the titan's thoughts. The cable wiggled in Octane's valve, poking at the ceiling nodes.

The triple changer whined softly, unshuttering one optic to glance up at the ceiling. He let out a long growl that turned into a moan, "Oh not fair..."

And no transfliud?

Scrap. Some semi-coherent part of his mind thought, the deeper subconscious want to carry knew what he wanted.

 ** _"Maybe it isn't, but it's still fun,"_** the enormous mech crooned aloud in response. A cable gently tweaked a purple wingtip. Metroplex was rewarded with nearly a fully body twitch at that. Octane huffed and vented, he reached out to brush his hand over the connections on his left side. The softest of purring moans was the response from Metroplex. Octane had been making no effort to shield during his overload, so the city-former had felt every bit of it, and it had resulted in a lot of excess heat being vented into space. Cables twitched in response, teasing along Octane's armor seams.

Rumbling and picking up the venting on the larger scale, as the two were linked, Octane was encouraged. Though he did feel some stimulation, the cables where Metroplex's. He buzzed his energy field against the connections along his frame, while his fingers flicked over the cables with the same light touch he used for his mate. Octane worked his hands into the workings of the nest.

The cityformer's enormous frame trembled, getting confused pauses and odd looks from his other residents, but he ignored them. Cables twitched and tweaked along Octane's frame in retaliation, stroking over purple wings and working into sensitive joints.

The mech arched in the cradle, "So lucky I can't get deeper..." and then a seed of an idea was planted for later. For now Octane shifted to reach out but instead of grasping the support he normally use, he worked the fingers of his right hand over a lower system, before he was driven daft himself that is.

Metroplex purr-moaned again, warm air puffing from air vents and stroking over Octane's wings, **_"I'm sure you'll find a way eventually,"_** the city-former teased.

"Again, it's not fair," Octane whined, but he was smirking, trying to angle his wings to get more of the warmth. "You're like, older than Slag, and taking advantage of little me!" Now he was playing again, nuzzling close as he could in the cradle of the Nest.

 ** _"And you're not minding at all,"_** was the amused response, **_"Not really."_** From somewhere deep in Metroplex's frame came the whir of his massive fans, sending cooler air through his vents to keep his internal temperature stable.

"I have back up though!" Octane preened, and then gasped as his own movement had the cable move. "Frag me sideways, that's distracting."

 ** _"It's supposed to be."_** Metroplex chuckled, all the cables stirring at once. The triple wiggled in place at that, and when he could think again reached out to his mate to come over, or find something distracting where she was. Two more thin cables sneaked into Octane's valve, twining around the interfacing cable. All three twitched and wiggled before stilling again.

Octane groaned, arching as much as he could to the motion, not protesting at all as he gripped the nearest hand holds on parts.

 **~Like that?~** Metroplex purred, twitching the cables again.

"Yes..." Octane nodded, leaning against the bond of the Metrotitan. Shuttering his optics the tanker wasn't aware at first when a second person touched and then knocked on the hatch to the bridge.

The hatch opened, allowing Runner to slip inside. Metroplex greeted her with a vibrating purr, the metal of the bridge trembling underfoot. One of the cables disengaged itself from Octane to wave at her.

"Having fun?" The femme asked both as she walked over, climbing up on the raised edge of the command nest and leaning over to peer inside. Her folded wing twitched and Rhythm Runner reached in to run her hand over one of the new visible cables.

 ** _"Very much,"_** Metroplex replied, purring at the touches. One of the cables that had been teasing Octane reached out to twine itself lightly around her arm.

The femme leaned forward and rubbed her head against the cable, and smiled at the purring from Octane, who was watching with one optic. Rhythm Runner grinned as she moved to slide over the lip and into the nest, light enough not to need the cradle, but stayed more on her hands and knees with the extra cables. Cables slid out of hiding to stroke over her plating and wings. Metroplex's purr echoed through the bridge, teasing Octane's valve again. The mech groaned, wiggling in place as that was done. When slender hands got into her hip he protested the double attack, getting a giggle from Runner.

The femme smiled as she unfolded her wings. “There... see? Said I would get you a present Octane.” Rhythm Runner ran her hands over the normally untouched parts of the Nest.

 ** _"I think he likes it,"_** Metroplex drawled, cables teasing along Octane's wings, tweaking the tips and stroking along the leading edges.

"I do..." Octane vented heat, the mech felt the sensor nods lighting up, and then the echoed sensation of petting... but not on him? Oh, that would be the 'back up' of Rhythm Runner finding an opening in the nest and exploiting it.

A soft moan was drawn from the cityformer, puffs of air from his vents brushing over both of his mates. A few slim cables slid under Runner's armor, gently teasing and tweaking her sensitive spots. She fluttered her wings in response, nipping at another cable, and grinned at the complaining thump of Octane's foot on the brace.

A moment later he whined as the mech's valve tried to pull the cable to get Metroplex to move it again. "Plexy...please?"

The cables in Octane's valve stirred and twitched lazily, teasing the sensor nodes and the lining. The other cables, still under purple armor, stroked and tweaked at the wiring and mechanics they could reach. **_"Want something, flybot?"_**

"Yes, I dooo," The mech reached down to the cable, but the connections on his arm didn't let him reach, and he gave a frustrated sound.

Metroplex laughed and moved the cables, the interfacing cable sliding in and out while the two smaller cables wound around it, kneading and stroking.

The mech whined, and felt another echo strong enough to activate his optics and look over at his mate, ~Back up.~ He thought, or broadcasted as he saw what Rhythm Runner was doing. She ran her hands over some of the under lining cables of the Nest, energy flickering between it and her fingers.

Warm air swept over them, almost lifting Rhythm Runner right off the ground, before Metroplex vented another burst of hot air into space. Energy flickered through the connections from the pair to the titan. Anything not secured down bounced from the vibrations of the cityformer's purring. Several decks down, another of his residents absently grabbed a datapad before it could bounce right off the desk.

"What in primus' name?!" Stalker demanded of the walls as he rapidly swiped the things off his desk and into subspace or drawers.

There was no verbal answer, only the sound of a city-sized purr. All of Metroplex's attention was elsewhere, on the mech and femme in his main command nest. The cables slid steadily in and out of Octane's valve, other sliding deeper under his armor. Some unwound themselves to shift their attention to Runner, stroking over the glider femme's wings.

The glider hummed, not complaining as she moved to fit her legs down, using Octane's memories to guide her. Rhythm Runner started to fold her wings up if allowed, she was smaller than Octane after all and could wiggle in to the lower Nest. That is if Metroplex would let her in to tease the sensitive works there.

The metal plates obligingly folded out of the way, leaving enough of a framework to support Octane while allowing Runner easy access to what lay underneath. Cables run over her folded wings, poking lightly at her armor seams before returning to driving Octane crazy.

Smiling at the resulting groan from her mate, the femme ran her hands along one of the cables, before using her pedes to lightly blush over what was below. The light armor opened as much as it could before she slid under so Metroplex could mostly close the plates back.

"He's gonna get you stuck in there flitter and have his way with both of us..." Octane managed to growl as he squirmed in the Metrotitan's hold.

Some of the plates slid mostly back into place, while others remained open, give Runner an easy means of escape if she needed it. Another soft moan escaped the cityformer at the touches to the delicate wiring usually hidden under the hard metal plating. His cables slid under Runner's armor, stroking over everything in reach.

Octane was different in many ways to his mate, her armor was light to the touch not just weight. Her wings too were hyper sensitive in comparison and kept twitching and moving even when just standing in a hall to always monitor the air. Now with each movement the ends of the folded wings brushed something in the normally hidden inner Nest. The echoes of sensation made Octane shiver himself, and then gasped as fingers brushed over his own wings, and then the spot between them.

The titan's entire frame quivered. The masses of circuitry under the command nest was very sensitive; it had to be in order to properly connect with the city commander or PM. Never had anyone crawled in there and found out just how sensitive that circuitry was. Metroplex's energy field pulsed against the mated pair in his bridge, sweeping out to engulf all of his other residents. More than a few all but dropped, and a couple did collapse in reaction as they were inadvertently caught up in the mech's desires. Rhythm Runner took it as encouragement as she had to sit then started to run her hands over whatever part she could reach. ~Is this okay Plexy?~

 **~Very okay,~** the giant murmured in response. Bundles of wiring shifted slightly, opening up more space for her to slide into while the titan's mobile cables feathered over her wings, teasing the edges. The interfacing cable moved in and out of Octane's valve in a steady rhythm, the two smaller cables wrapped around it stimulating other sensor nodes along the rim. The triple changer bucked in the cradle and under the attention as much as he could, his thrusters whined in reaction to the second build of energy and heat in his systems. Octane was only aware of what his mate was doing from the link up with the Metrotitan. The mech vented and tightened his valve over the cables again as he growled, nearly overcharging again.

One of the cables that had been poking about under Octane's armor wormed a little deeper, twining around the triple changer's circuitry, allowing the zaps of building charge to run along its length back into Metroplex. The giant mech shuddered again, purr-moaning, the interfacing cable working against the firm hold of the tanker's valve calipers.

"Not faair!" Octane whined aloud at that, hearing Rhythm Runner laugh under him.

The femme worked her fingers into the bunches of wires and brushed her field against those spots on Metroplex. She had to stretch out in order to follow the energy trail of another line as far as she could. Energy darted over Runner's fingers, strong enough to be felt but not strong enough to hurt her. The enormous mech's frame quivered, armor rattling ever so slightly, shaking everything that wasn't secured down onto the floors. His interfacing cable began moving more quickly, sliding in and out of Octane's valve.

The femme ran her hands over the same spot again, smiling as she listened to Octane. Rhythm Runner knew her mate that the movement and sounds that the mech was not only arching but the growling was rising to a roar as his overcharge still built despite the energy that Metroplex had taken.

Octane closed his thighs on the interfacing cable and finally the charge spilled over and the PM did indeed roar, gripping the sides of the cradle.

The strongest shiver yet ran through Metroplex's frame, heat venting out into space through every one of his heat exchangers. The interfacing cable thrust all the way in, tip pressing against the top valve nodes, before silvery transfluid spurted from the tip, flooding Octane's valve. Metroplex's voice deepened to an armor-rattling rumble, a cityformer's attempt to keep down a roar of his own.

Octane thumped his helm back, riding the charge that was not only his own, but also the Metrotitan's through the link. The mech's red optics flared, flickered and then paled to white before going dark as he shut down, going completely limp in the Command Nest.

Most of the cables that had threaded their way under Octane's armor had gone limp. Slowly, they began to withdraw, unwinding themselves from the systems they had entwined themselves with and sliding back out, coiling limply across the paneling and framework under the triple changer. Some stirred, teasing along Runner's wings as the titan's sated purr vibrated through both.

She lifted the wings, and half unfolded under their touch, before returning it by running her fingers over the larger, spike like cable, "Do you feel better now too Plexy-Baby?" Rhythm Runner asked smiling.

The cable twitched at her touch, sliding slowly out of Octane's valve. **_"Much,"_** Metroplex replied. **_"That felt very good."_**

"I thought it might from what I read." She rubbed the cable as it moved, "I wasn't just thinking for Octane, but like you said, you have needs too... I think we sometimes forget that with Metrotitans."

 ** _"I'm a mech, just like any other,"_** Metroplex murmured, **_"Just a lot bigger."_** There was a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, a 'lot' bigger," The femme laughed, her fingers tracing the lines in the cable, "Is there anything more I can do for you, since our big idiot is passed out now?"

 ** _"Anything you want,"_** was the warm purr, the interfacing cable stirring in her hands. The tip still bore the silvery shimmer of the titan's transfluid.

Rhythm Runner smoothed her hand over the cable before leaning down and flicked her glossa over the end with a light, questioning sound as her wings twitched, brushing against nearby parts. The living city's purr was warm and soft. The cable curled around her hands, the smaller cables stirring and curling loosely around the glider femme's frame. She moved to sit up as the glider cleaned the interfacing cable, but Rhythm Runner was in a position that let the Metrotitan pick what he wanted. She was willing and offering to give him what she could.

The cable slid over her hands, the tip lifting to brush hesitantly against her lower lip. The massive mech said nothing, allowing her to refuse if she chose to.

Rhythm Runner opened her mouth, glossa flicking out over the tip and moved to rest her denta lightly on it. Aware of how sensitive interfacing equipment, were and having no doubt this was any different. ~Its okay, Octane likes it too, I don't mind.~ She said over the bond.

 **~I didn't want to press,~** Metroplex told her, sounding a tad sheepish. **~It's been a long time since I've had a lover, of my own kind or otherwise. Some mecha don't like to do certain things. I've learned not to push.~**

~I may sound horrible, but there's not a whole lot I don't not-like. I grew up and lived in and around Crystal City mostly, not just Iacon.~ Was the just as sheepish reply as the femme opened her mouth, already starting to adjust her intake.

 **~I'll keep that in mind,~** Metroplex replied. The interface cable quivered, the tip lightly exploring her mouth, sliding over her glossa.

Rhythm Runner sucked on the end, opening her jaw as wide as she could while playfully swiping her glossa on the underside. Waiting for when it pushed in more for Metroplex to find the imbedded crystal in the back that was the equivalent of a piercing. There was an instant of hesitation as the cable tip brushed against it, and then it poked forward again, investigating this new thing. Curiosity threaded through the bond.

~It's okay, I had it put there back on Cybertron.~ The femme assured, working her glossa to rub the crystal against the tip of the interface cable. She couldn't help but add in a teasing, almost challenging tone, ~I have more.~

That got a thread of interest to slip through. **~More glossa piercings, or on other parts of your frame?~** Slim cables slid over Runner's armor, poking into every gap and seam they could find.

"Mmmm..." Rhythm Runner 'said' aloud, before adding, ~Both.~ as she fluttered her wings in reaction to the smaller cables.

The tip of the interface cable paused briefly, and then began slowly, thoroughly examining every inch of her mouth. The smaller cables twined around each other, sliding over all the painted paneling they could touch, probing into every seam and gap, mapping out every inch of her armor.

He would find another two in her mouth, one almost on the back of the glossa where it met the rest of the intake, the other under the glossa. The armor lifted to let him in, ~Just be careful of my wings.~ Rhythm Runner asked, tracing her fingers over the cable again.

 **~I'll always be careful,~** the titan purred, investigating all of the piercings he found. Cables rubbed lightly along the edges of her wings, stroking gently over the flat surfaces.

Completely unfolded, her wings would each be just slightly taller than herself, so she didn't unfurl them in the inner Nest. Rhythm Runner hmmed against the cable as she tried to swallow to pull it in a little more while the crystals rubbed against sensor points on it.

There was a slight hitch in the enormous mech's purr as the tip of his interface cable rubbed over those crystal piercings. The cable was very sensitive, and those crystals rubbed against it in ways Metroplex had never felt before.

Quite pleased with her trick, the silver femme twitched her wings against the cables and brushed them over an energon line. She inwardly thanked the medic that had been willing to put them there as Runner worked on the cable to produce pleasure. Though admittedly she was used to what Octane liked in movement, Rhythm Runner was more than willing to learn what Metroplex might like. \\\


End file.
